Last night
by SagiScorp
Summary: UPDATING IN PROGRESS, REWRITING, BE PATIENT PLEASE, THANK YOU.
1. UPDATES

UPDATING IN PROGRESS.

I'm rewriting my stories. As for the poorly explained absence and sudden return please don't hate me, I'm balancing reality and fanfiction the best I can.

Check back soon My Darlings!

-SagiScorp (Previously Verinova, TierneyJean, and WhitePhoenixFlame)


	2. The only chapter in the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

_Hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, they're halfway through sixth year._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. _Where the hell am I...?_

She heard a groan from someone close by, and rolled over. Draco Malfoy was lying next to her, naked. _Oh my God..._ Her face went red as she remembered last night. She sat up, and looking around confirmed it. Their clothes were scattered all around his room.

"Ugh, come on, let's get dressed, classes start in... 20 MINUTES!" He exclaimed, jumping up after checking his watch. Hermione just sat there, staring at her own exposed flesh, mentally freaking out.

_Oh my God, what the bloody hell have I done?!?!?_

_I believe you did The Slytherin Prince. _Another mental voice, sly and mischievious, answered unhelpfully.

_This is disgusting!_

_Oh who are you kidding honey? It was fabulous! God he is good, and you know it!_ The voice you really shouldn't listen to but do anyways argued_._

_Draco. Malfoy._

_Hottest guy in the year, in bed, with you. You loved it._

_DAMN! I can't even lie to myself. _She concluded miserably.

"Hermione! Classes! Now in less than fifteen minutes! You need to get up, get dressed, do a spell to fix your hair!" Draco chatsied. That made her focus again, but not because of the classes.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Uh, Hermione? Now- Oh for the love of God!" He made a quick movement with his wand and Hermione's hair was free of snarls and tame. "Do you want me to dress you too?" At this he smirked.

"Why?"

"Why what?!" He shook his head.

"Why did you call me Hermione?"

"I... Well, why wouldn't I? Do you honestly want me to treat you like shit and call you Mudblood or Granger?"

"Y-No.. I think... It's just..."

"Whoa, wait, do you LIKE it when I call you that? Does that turn you on or something?" He asked, now as confused as she was.

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then what do you mean?" He was frustrated now.

"The fact that we were shouting at each other one minute then making out the next!" She saw a bit of last night happen again.

* * *

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

"I will NOT take that shit from you Malfoy!"

"NEVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN!" He started to yell.

"What is the big deal? I used your quill, I didn't realise you has such a sick attachment to it!"

"FINE! THEN YOU WONT MIND IF I JUST USE ALL OF YOUR STUFF!" And he ran from the heads common room to her room.

"GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" She yelled, following him, wondering what his problem really was. NO ONE could possibly make a big deal out of something as small as this.

"Let's see! I'll just borrow this!" He said, pulling an old pink sweater out of her wardrobe. He slipped it over his head.

"Malfoy, how old are you?" She tried to fight the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh look at me! I'm Hermione Granger! I'm off to suck Ron Weasley's face then bury my nose in a book!"

"DON'T EVEN START!" Okay, the pink sweater was cute, but this was just him being a jerk.

"I'm smarter than all of you! So what I say goes! I'm always right, blah blah blah!" His voice was very high pitched and girly.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it!" And SHE ran off to HIS room.

"Oi, where are you going?!"

She reached into his truck and pulled out a Slytherin tie and white button-up shirt. After muttering a quick spell, they replaced her muggle tee.

He paused in the doorway, face showing an odd emotion... One she had never seen him show before.

"Now are you going to give my Sweater back or not?"

Shaking his head as if to clear away the thoughts he was thinking, he strutted over to her and answered in the girl voice. "Oh! Look at that! 5 o' clock! Time to snog the weasel king!"

"LISTEN HERE FERRET! I. DON'T. LIKE. RON!"

"THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"THEN I'LL MAKE IT MY BUSINESS!" And he took a step forward to kiss her. While one hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed the small of her back, pulling her closer. She stood there for a few seconds, before crushing against him. He staggered backwards, surprised, and deepened the kiss. Hermione parted her lips, and his tongue entered her mouth. _Merlin he can kiss!_

"I want my stuff back." He muttered against her lips, before reaching his hands around to her front and undoing the tie and buttons of the shirt.

*

She cut off the thoughts right there and asked, "Draco...?" She realised a second after she said it that she called him Draco. She did it on impulse, surprising herself. _Saying his first name shouldn't already fell so... right, should it? I mean, I've been calling him Malfoy for six and a half years now... Shouldn't that be the first name that came to mind?_

"Yeah?"

"Are we... Going out...?"

"I'd say yes, but it also depends on your answer, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... So... what are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know yet, but let's not think about that now, we have to get to class. I vote that we just wait until after lessons to figure this out. Worst case senario--"

Suddenly Hermione's 'bad girl' side took over and she cut off his rambling. "Hmmm... What if I said 'Screw Lessons'?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He grinned and sat next to her before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her neck. She smiled, turned around to face him, and murmured, "By the way, now that it's you business, the guy I like is you." Before kissing him softly.

* * *

Sorry, that was definitely NOT my best work. I write better when I'm making my own characters... Sorry! Ah, maybe I'll start writing OC stories...

Reviews?

Bye!

-Tierney


	3. UPDATESS

UPDATING IN PROGRESS.

I'm rewriting my stories. As for the poorly explained absence and sudden return please don't hate me, I'm balancing reality and fanfiction the best I can.

I had a few people saying I should continue this. I've decided I'm going to try to start a sequel. I'm not sure if it will be posted as a seperate chapter or an entirely different story yet.

Check back soon My Darlings!

-SagiScorp (Previously Verinova, TierneyJean, and WhitePhoenixFlame)


End file.
